Untitled 3 the saga continues
by pinkminx
Summary: decisions decisions... third and final? in the trilogy follows win and lose UPDATED chapter 4 5
1. Chapter 1

not too sure if this is my last or not... bit of fluff to tie things up- first draft to motivate me to add and write more hope you like let me know what you think and thanks for reading.

(the scott character wont become a major character but plays a part in the story)

I was never a decisive person. I could never make up my mind what I wanted; I was always left wondering worried what I'd miss out on.

I can remember when I was a kid at the ice cream parlor, I would have spent hours there if I had been able; trying to decide if I wanted my favorite ice cream or try a new flavour.

But what if I didn't like the new flavour ? I'd be stuck with it, and if I got my favorite- I knew i'd like it but I would have wondered what the new one was like. Sometimes i just wanted both; but that was easily solved, icecream is easier than people and life.

It had been eight weeks since the night of the accident that had left Georgia with a faked broken leg; and she was finally able to get it removed.

In that time she had been spending alot of time with fellow Happy Time employee Scott, who couldn't quite figure out why her suposed friends were rather uncaring and dismissive of her injury, and him.

Georgia was thankful of his assistance and as a result of the time they were spending together their relationship had developed into something more serious- much to Mason's dismay.

Since the morning of the accident Mason had chosen to avoid the Waffle House and Georgia, opting to ignore Georgia's new relationship and preferring to know as little about the relationship and Scott as possible. Mason hadn't been the only notable absence in the past few weeks, Rube had also taken personal leave and had gone AWOL, the reapers had been receiving their assignments in a white unmarked envelope that was left in their usual seat each morning, under the supervision of Kiffany, who would ensure the booth remained empty until Roxy arrived in the morning.

"He's still gone?" Kiffany asked pouring Roxy a fresh cup of coffee

"Looks like it" Roxy replied as she tore open the envelope and retrieved the contents; four post it notes and a sheet of white paper with writtting on it.

Mason was the next to arrive, he stood at the end of the table with his right arm extended waiting to recieve the piece of yellow paper shifting his weight uncomfortably while constantly scanning the room. He glanced down at Roxy who was studying the white note, then shook his hand impatiently in an attempt to get Roxy's attention, evidently failing he sighed heavily, Roxy raised her eyebrowns not taking her eyes from the note.

"You know you can't avoid her forever, you're going to have to see her sooner or later Mason; You know this is what Rube meant"

"You know what? fuck Rube that old prick hasn't been here in weeks, besides I'm choosing not to see her, I dont know what to say to her or that smarmy wank of a boyfriend, can I go know I know he's been coming in for breakfast with her and its her day off so she's likely to hang around."

Roxy sighed and smiled at Mason

"Go on but expect a visitor sometime today; she's going to want her car back."

"Tell her to come alone then" he called behind him as he exited the restaurant.

Roxy gazed out the window and checked her watch, George and Daisy were late, again. George's new boyfriend wasn't the most punctual person and didn't understand their obsession with the waffle house; especially since none of them actually ate waffles. He dropped the girls off and went to work.

George and Daisy sat opposite Roxy as she gave them their reaps.

"George there's a note here from Rube- tomorrows Halloween and he recommends you taking a personal day or remember your mask, and to leave the boyfriend alone for the weekend."

"He wouldn't recognise you anyway" Daisy added before George could reply,

George contemplated Roxy's words and smiled "Three day weekend" She looked at the notes in Roxy's hand and realised there had only been three post its "Mason already been?" She tried to sound nonchalant, with out raising too much suspicion, unfortunately her voice sounded dejected and sad.

George had never spoken about it with Daisy or Roxy; but the both knew Georgia still had feelings for Mason and was missing his presence at mealtimes.

Roxy looked at Daisy and diverted her gaze to Georgia; raising her eyebrow

"I need my keys, I have to keep away from Scott in the next few days and i need a ride" she stuttered

"No he has come and gone, said if you were going to pick up your car today to go alone" She emphasised the last word and smiled

"Why did you two split, I thought you guys liked each other"

-We did, still do if I'm honest, I couldn't argue that fact and I couldn't lie to these two they could see right through me

"I gotta go to work" She stuttered as she got up and left.

Daisy and Roxy watched her exit and turned to each other and exchanged glances

"Mason still avoiding her?" Daisy asked

Roxy nodded "Couldn't get out of here fast enough this morning"

"She's really missing him, but she's with Scott; he's cute and sweet he adores her and she likes him i guess but he's not Mason, I dont think she's over him"

"It's Thursday right?" Daisy asked

Roxy nodded and smiled

"George doesn't work Thursdays..."

****


	2. Chapter 2

********

Georgia walked down the quiet street, glad to be finally rid of the heavy cast and awkward crutches. She raised her eyes upwards and surveyed the clear blue sky, the weather was starting to grow cold, the days shorter as the last of the summer weather had ebbed away and the chilling winds and frosty nights of autumn and winter started to creep upon Seattle. The leaves had already begun the transformation from the vibrant fresh greens of summer and spring to the deep auburns and yellow ochres of autumn and winter. A few of the younger trees that lined the street had already shed their foliage and scattered the road and footpath with colour.  
Georgia turned the corner and Mason's house came into view

- I felt nervous, anxious even. I hadn't seen or spoken to Mason in weeks; he had always had conveniently timed appointments to avoid all contact.  
Georgia stopped at the gate and inhaled preparing herself for what was to come; unsure of what to expect.

She walked up to the door and knocked. She heard a thump and stumble as footsteps approached the door, moments later the door swung open as Mason appeared in the doorway; his face lit up momentarily, then dropped slightly as he scanned the street.  
"Don't worry, I'm alone" Georgia smiled

Mason moved out of the doorway and let her in, closing the door behind them. George began to walk down the hall and stopped, turning to face Mason.  
"You've been avoiding me" She said more as a statement rather than a question  
Mason looked at the floor and pursed his lips, nodding his head slowly.  
"I've missed you, you know" she continued

Mason looked up to meet her gaze, causing her to flush slightly, but she didn't look away. She began to open her mouth to say something but was silenced as Mason reached out and took her hand as he retrieved something from his pocket and placed it in her hand. He cupped her hand with both of his and returned to meet her gaze once again.  
"I got the car waxed and cleaned. Theres also a full tank of gas" He smiled saddly and let go of her hand  
The simple touch of Mason's hand brought back a flood of emotions; and she wanted nothing else but to reach out and hold him; yearning to feel the touch of his lips against hers.

- I wanted to change my order, I wanted my favorite; I tasted the new flavour and although I enjoyed it and sure I still wanted it but it was nothing compared to my favorite. My dilemma could be solved if life or rather unlife, had the option of a double scoop....

"Where's Scott, i thought it was your day off; don't you two normal spend the day doing couple stuff?" Mason tried to pull off casual indifference and did it well, but Georgia knew him too well.  
"Yeah, it's my day off; he's working. I was wondering if we could spend the next few days together, continue our Halloween ritual; you know spying on people and stealing candy from kids?"

Mason smiled, unsure if he was her fall back plan or if she really wanted to see him; spend the day together.  
"Sure, but no bloody boyfriend talk, and no jumping me because I know you think I'm so shaggable" he smiled mischievously and cocked his head  
Georgia smiled slightly

- He has no idea how fucking close he is to the thoughts flowing through my head at the moment

"What to soon?"

They both laughed.  
"You have no idea" George shook her head slightly.  
Mason raised his eyebrows a glimmer of hope flashed across his face and smiled; the first genuine smile he had shown in a while. They were still standing in the narrow hall way.  
"I better go before...." She stopped herself and peered into his emerald green eyes, he raised his eyebrows expectantly, secretly wishing she would continue the rest of her sentence.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?"  
Mason nodded and turned to open the door and watched Georgia as she hopped into her car and drove down the street.

*******

George stood in Scott's cubicle waiting for him to return from the copier. She had decided to tell him there was a family emergency and she was needed at home- in Nebraska. She had already been to tell Delores and was thankfully granted her leave.

Scott strolled back to his cubicle, a suprised smile spread itself across his face; George, or Millie, never came into work on her day off.  
"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit" he crooned, as he handed her a small piece of yellow paper. "Halloween party tomorrow night, you gotta come"  
She took the paper and examined it, speaking without looking up

"I have to go out of town for a few days; family thing" she stuttered hoping there wouldn't be any intrusive follow up questions. "I'll see you Monday?"  
She turned without looking back, not giving Scott the oppertunity to respond.

She had almost made it to the front door before she was confronted by Scott who had evidently ran down the stairs in a bid to catch her before she had left

- What the fuck? hadn't this guy heard of a phone? what the fuck was so important that he had to run down here?

"Millie, wait go out to dinner with me before you go tonight, 8.30?" he managed to say between pants as he hunched over in a bid to regain his breath.  
"Um, sure, 8:30?"  
"I'll pick you up"

********


	3. Chapter 3

Georgia had retreated into her head for the rest of the day; her reap had been fairly boring- a man had choked to death on his lunch, he had been so engrossed in the conversation with his colleague that he had neglected to remove the small toothpick that had held his sandwich together.

She was surprised to find Mason and Daisy in their living room half drunk when she arrived home. A pang of jealousy shot through her as she walked to the coffee table situated in the middle of the room that held the half empty bottle of brown liquor, took a few large hungry mouthfuls and grimaced as the alcohol burned down her throat slowly making it's way to her stomach, she poured a large glass for herself and retreated up to the sanctuary of her room; all without acknowledging either of their presences.

Daisy and Mason watched her silently not daring to speak until George had gone; they knew her all to well, any attempt at conversation while she was in a mood like this never ended well, or rationally.  
"What on earth was that about?" Daisy mused to Mason who shrugged in response.  
"No idea, god i hope she's not pissed that I'm here, she wants to spend tomorrow together" Mason responded after a short pause trailing off before he realised what had actually escaped from his mouth.  
Daisy looked taken aback, she looked at Mason with her eyebrows raised mouth agape  
"Bollocks, what?" he paused and decided to indulge Daisy "Sod it. She asked me this morning, I took it as a cue that she wouldn't mind me being here now. Bloody hell Dais, wipe that sodding smile off your gob"  
Daisy lowered her expression as she stifled a small laugh.

Georgia stood in front of her wardrobe examining her clothes, she swung idly from the doors, none of her clothes were suitable for wearing out on a date; most of them looked like they belonged in a blood spatter analyst's lab. She sighed as she realised she would have to borrow from Daisy, again, something she had had to do more frequently due to the fact many awkward questions would be asked if she fronted up to dinner with a shirt spattered with blood or internal organs  
- even more intrusive questions if Scott found out that the blood wasn't mine, I highly doubt he'd believe I moonlighted as a paramedic or something of that nature and the excuse of being in the wrong place at the wrong time only worked once, twice if I was lucky.  
She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror in the corner, she still had trouble recognising the stranger in the mirror as herself; the woman staring back parodied George and had more than a few similarities in appearance but Georgia couldn't get over the first impression she had about her new appearance- a drug addled flake, itching for a fix and who had probably had a couple of trickbabies.  
She sighed and flopped back onto her unmade bed, being careful not to spill the contents of her glass.  
She resigned herself to the realisation she would have to finally take Daisy up on her endless nagging to take her shopping, but for now she would have to borrow Daisy's clothes. She snuck into Daisy's bedroom and selected a pair of dark grey denim skinny leg jeans, a pair of dark tan knee high boots, a cream lacy short sleeve blouse and one of her many scarfs, a cream/tan thin one, with silver and gold beading through it.

With her outfit selected and her makeup and hair done she waited in her room for the noise downstairs to din so she could make her escape undetected. She waited on the veranda for her ride, Scott had said he'd be there at 8:30 pm however by the time he showed up it was almost 9:15pm. They drove to the combined club and restaurant and gave the car to the valet. By the time they were seated it was nearing 10. They were seated by a thin pale waiter with dark slicked back hair and short side burns, at a table close to the large open fire that took up the greater part of the back wall.  
The waiter returned shortly after with the menus, a bottle of champagne and two glasses.  
They sat in silence as they perused their menus  
-One thing for sure- this place was ritzy, everything on the menu was written in french, I feared to order in case I ended up with some thing nasty. It certainly wasn't the waffle house.

She looked up from the menu to find Scott with his menu closed and hands resting together gazing at her.

George was a little unnerved, she didn't know whether it was due to her encounter with Mason that morning- the first in over a month, or the discovery of Daisy and Mason dancing around their living room half shot, or Scott's penetrating endless gaze.  
She contemplated momentarily and decided it was a combination of all three.  
They ordered their meals and sat in silence as they waited for their first course to arrive, George was trying to avoid eye contact with Scott whose stare really started to make her feel uneasy. She shifted her weight uncomfortably as she hungrily drank her champagne, refilling it as soon as she emptied it.  
Their entrees arrived shortly after and they ate in silence.  
As she ate, George let her mind wander; as it drifted back to her visit with Mason that morning and the lingering emotions that had been reignited, emotions she thought had been extinguished. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she recalled Mason's awkward stance as he reached for her hand, the flickering smile that flashed through his eyes...  
"Millie?"  
Scott's voice cut through her daydreams and brought her back to reality, she was overcome with guilt by the realisation that he had been talking the whole time, and she hadn't heard a word  
"Mmm?"  
"I was asking to go with you this weekend; I'd like to meet your parents"  
"Oh, Scott. I wish you could too, but"  
-Fuck what am I going to say; I have no parents? I died almost five years ago, the only people that are remotely close to family you already know- and they don't like you?  
"It's... my mum, she...she has dementia, she barely recognises me, and my dad is having a hard time coping"  
Scott nodded slowly and and began to speak "My nan has dementia, I know how you feel"  
Georgia breathed a slight sigh of relief, tuning out again once again as he continued to speak.  
Their mains came and Scott opened a new bottle of champagne holding a glass up tipping it slightly toward George; toasting to Millie's beauty.  
George groaned inwardly at the cliched line and quickly drank her champagne, an awkward silence befell them once again as they ate.  
Georgia felt bad, Scott was making every effort to turn the date into a romantic evening.  
She liked him, sure, but George's mood was erratic at best, and she couldn't seem to keep her mind in the room.

-Oh fuck he's been talking again and I have no idea what he has been saying.

"...and I'm glad you came, a little disappointed at you being unable to come with me to the party tomorrow night; I wanted you to meet my friends"  
He waved his hand to get the waiters attention , then pointed to the empty bottle of champagne.  
The waiter nodded stiffly and returned shortly after with a third bottle.  
George frowned slightly as she tried to work out how many glasses she had had, there was no way Scott was matching her drink for drink, he was driving.  
Reaper metabolism or not; she was feeling a bit floaty  
Scott reached out and took George's hand cradling it in his  
"Millie, there's something I need to say," He cleared his throat and continued nervously "I love you"  
George sat stunned, she looked at Scott and murmured something, repeating a little louder as she picked up her purse and got up "Toilet"

Georgia hurried to the toilets that were situated in the foyer between the eatery and the club' s dance floor. She entered the first available cubicle and locked behind her, closed the lid of the toilet and sat down. She took a few deep breaths in a bid to calm herself down.

-He didn't love me; he loved Millie- a fabricated figment of my imagination. How could he love her, he doesn't know a thing about me, her, us...

She finally exited the cubicle and walked over to the vanity, she didn't know how long she had been sitting there or what time it was; she had left her watch on her bedside table in her haste to escape her house that evening. She placed her bag on the counter, an overwhelming sense of defeat had overcome her; she hated the fact that she would have to live out the rest of her (un)life in a strangers body; living on the fringe, unable to truly give herself to anyone, or anyone alive...  
She lazily directed her gaze to the mirror yelping in suprise by what she saw.

Georgia was face to face with her own reflection, the real her not her doppelganger more affectionately known as Millie.

A large smile spread itself across her face, disappearing as quickly as it had came as it dawned on her that she couldn't go back to Scott and explain her behaviour or sudden departure.

-Fuck  
********

stay tuned :D let me know how you think its going- as always thx for reading


	4. Chapter 4

-What the fuck am I going to do? I cant go back out there like this, look at me; I'm me

"I'm George."

"Nice to meet you George, you haven't seen a girl in here, matches your description goes by the name of Millie?"

Georgia spun around eyeing the petite female suspiciously "Her boyfriends been nagging me to check on her for the last twenty minutes" she continued as she started to check the cubicles

"No, Sor...Sorry" George stuttered as she scooped the contents of her purse off the counter back into her bag, pausing to retrieve the card that had escaped her grasp and fallen to the floor.

As she straightened she turned the small plastic card in her hand and examined it; revealing it to be her ID, Georgia Lass's ID. George had snuck into her old room many years ago to claim some of her old stuff, one being a small bag her grandmother had given her that she had gotten from Peru on her annual 'soul searching' adventures, she had only just found the ID card a few months prior and wasn't even sure why she still carried it.

George exited the ladies room and scanned the foyer, craning her neck to look over the large plants surrounding the restaurants entry to see if Scott was still seated at the table- he was. She watched as the petite blond waitress that had searched the restroom approached the table and bent over talking into Scott's ear and shrugged. Scott rose and made his way to the exit, George dove behind the large plants and watched him enter the club, George sighed and followed deciding to wait until Scott left before making the long journey home.

She scanned the bar which was relatively full and eyed Scott at the bar, slumped over a beer. George made her way around to the other side of the bar keeping an eye on Scott the whole time, she wasn't watching where she was going and ran into the back of a young brunette, causing her to fall to the floor.  
"Oh for Fuck sake girl watch where you're going!" the woman snapped picking herself up into standing position "Look what you've made me do my dress is ruined, FUCK!" She continued shaking her hands spraying a few droplets of the liquor onto George, who had thankfully evaded the spill.

"I'm sorry, look its not that bad," George surveyed the woman, the majority of the drink landed on the floor, and her bare arms  
The woman huffed and made her way to the restroom. George turned and looked back across the bar, Scott was still sitting in the same place, she kept walking and bumped into the back of another of the clubs patrons

"Jesus"

The man turned and smiled " Sure, but you can call me Mason"

"What the fuck are you doing here? are you following me Christ Mason..."

Mason retrieved a post it from his pocket and held it between two of his fingers and cocked his head smiling at George.

"Oh..." George quickly flicked her line of sight to Scott and back to Mason

"I thought you were on a date, with the dashing Scott? What happened?"

"He, well, I," Georgia sighed and sat at the empty bar stool next to Mason." You're probably the last person I should be talking to about this, in fact you are the last person I should tell, but... Scott told me he loved me, and, well, it's just, it didn't feel right..."

George trailed off and looked back across the bar, Mason followed her gaze

"Now he doesn't recognise you, you want me to say something?"

"Nah, i just feel guilty that he's still here, the worst part is that i don't feel like that about him at all..."

She stopped herself from continuing and looked back at Mason, who was eyeing her expectantly

-Damn champagne I shouldn't be talking to Mason about this.

"Want a drink?" Mason enquired flagging down the bartender

"Why not, I'm half shot already and i have one hell of a walk home"

They had been sitting making idle chitchat for an hour before conversation had come to a halt, both trying to avoid speaking about their break up and Scott. Georgia felt it coming, the inevitable word vomit clawing it's way up her throat, the idea of more alcohol to suppress it was a bad idea, with every mouthful she had to consciously bite her tongue to stop herself talking. Mason had noticed George's struggles and turned to face her, spinning them both so they were face to face, the palms of his hands resting lightly on her thighs

George looked at him a little shocked, although not unwelcoming to his touch

"We need to talk about some shit don't we, It's like there's this massive technicoloured elephant in the room and we're not suppose to notice it or discuss, are we?" He smiled and cocked his head "I can walk you home, get some tings out in the open... or I'll leave you be, let you look after the poor inebriated soul in the corner" Mason gestured to Scott who had seemed to have taken up residence in a booth in the corner accompanied by the waitress who she had encountered earlier

George considered her situation and grabbed her purse leading Mason out of the club into the cold October night air.

*******

I know it's short, try and get some more up later, been a bit slack sorry i do want to finish so stay tuned, as always tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

*****

They walked down the dark deserted street in the icy pre dawn air. A gust of wind blew across Georgia's face, sweeping her hair across flicking it behind her, she glanced over to Mason who was walking along side her; tall, bracing himself against the weather, his hands in his pockets, removing them momentarily to adjust his scarf. She examined his hands and noted he was wearing his trademark fingerless gloves; a smile crept across her face. She was unaware how much she had actually missed him over the past few months, the small things like the gloves, the way he scraped his fingers through his scruffy hair when he was uncomfortable or nervous and the way he turned his ring around his finger with his thumb when he was thinking.  
Mason looked over to George and caught the lingering smile on her face, he smiled awkwardly and returned his hand to his pockets and took a deep breath  
"So are you and Scott still together? I mean after the whole thing tonight your going to come up with some sort of explanation for your Houdini act?"  
Georgia returned her gaze to the street ahead and paused.

- I had realised that this wasn't a simple Yes or No answer, and even if it was an easy answer the hardest part would be discussing it with Mason, after all it was his presence and influence that was making my feelings toward Scott so undefinable, maybe if I didn't have lingering feelings for him I could give a definite answer.

"I don't know what I want to do...I mean it's not a relationship with me, it's a relationship with Millie, he is part of her world; not mine. Have you ever been in love, I mean have you ever told anyone you love them?"  
Mason glanced sideways at George for a second and continued to stare into the night ahead  
"Once, but I never got the chance to tell her" he spoke with a hint of regret and his voice faltered slightly, unnoticed by George  
"Was it before you died?" George enquired  
Mason slowed a little and turned his head to look at her directly and smiled, Georgia slowed and matched his stride  
"If you love him, you should tell him, don't look back and regret anything" He turned and faced ahead, quickening his pace once again  
"I don't think I do, He can't really love me, he doesn't know me, It's Millie he loves the small town girl with a sick mum and a barely coping dad, she's not even real I made her up, and what if I did love him? what then? We'd move in together, he's not stupid he'd eventually realise that I was different, we cant be together forever; What would happen in say 5 years time when I'm suppose to be nearly 30 and I still look like I'm 18? What would he do once he found out about the real me. Besides I don't think I'm really ready to commit to Millie full time, she's only meant to be a cover so I can earn a living. Beside I...." Georgia stopped herself realising that she was dangerously close to confessing everything to Mason; before she had even sorted out her feelings herself  
Mason looked at her a smile had began to creep across his face, he willed her to continue knowing once she had had a few drinks she talked her head off and was brutally honest. They had yet to discuss their situation and break up.  
"I don't think I should continue talking, I might get into trouble."  
Mason nodded and they continued to walk in silence.

"What happened between us I mean we never got a chance to talk about everything, us." Mason asked, breaking the deafening silence that had befell them.  
Georgia sighed and wrapped her arms against her chest in a bid to block out the cold "I know it wasn't fair, it's just...the night of the crash, Scott was there and I couldn't exactly afford to blow my cover, he was so persistent and so damn helpful, while you...." Georgia paused and inhaled deeply " You kinda just...I don't know, drifted away, I gathered it was your way of letting me know you were over it, us, me."

Mason stopped and looked and Georgia, he raked his right hand through his hair, looked down at his feet and shifted his weight nervously.  
"That's not, I never" he looked up to meet Georgia's eyes "I've never gotten over you, you ended it with me, for what ever reason. I just gave you a little space and then when you and Scott started hanging out, I... I couldn't watch you two together, I still..." Mason inhaled deeply "I like you Georgie girl, too much to sabotage the remaining thread of friendship I have left with you by continuing talking, anyway." he paused and looked around the street "Look your nearly home, we're only a few houses away. I'll wait here until your inside and I'll meet you at Der waffle house in the morning yeah?"  
George looked up at Mason, a little taken back by his words, but thankful of his honesty.

Georgia continued to look into Mason's eyes a small smile crept across her face. In return Mason stifled a nervous laugh as he put his hands into his pockets and returned the smile.  
At that moment Georgia forgot everything that had been on her mind and acted on pure impulse. She had convinced herself that the reason that she hadn't seen Mason in so long was due to his diminished feelings for her, and while she had never openly admitted it, her feelings toward Mason were as strong if not stronger than they had ever been, much stronger than they would or could ever be for Scott.  
Georgia lent forward closing the gap between them and pulled Mason's hand out of his pocket, wrapping her hand in his she looked down at their intertwined fingers, and slowly raised her head looking up at Mason.  
He studied her face; her mouth was drawn into a breathless pout, her eyes shone in the reflected glow of the streetlights her penetrating gaze searched him waiting, the dying wind lapped at her hair curling it around her face. With his free hand he gently tucked the stray hair behind her ear, allowing his fingers to trace the contours of her neck before coming to a rest on her lower chin.  
He slowly lowered his head and drew it in close to hers, so close he could feel her warm breath pass across his lips, sending a warm shiver down his spine causing an involuntary inaudible sigh to escape him.  
He gazed into her eyes, he knew he shouldn't be there, he knew that once he he embraced her he would want to let her go again.  
"George, I" he sighed "I shouldn't be doing this it's not right."  
Georgia stepped in closer " Mason this is the first thing that has felt right for me all night"  
With that she let her free hand slip up the back of Mason's neck gently guiding his head towards hers and kissed him, a slow gentle kiss that exuded a lustful longing.  
With the touch of her lips Mason felt himself melt, any feelings of apprehensiveness he had felt had left him, and he reciprocated.

"I thought you may have moved on, but that was fucking quick,"  
Mason broke from their short lived embrace and turned in the direction of the heavily slurred low voice that had interrupted them.  
"Mason? Is it? I should have known"  
Before George had the chance to turn around she found herself pushed into the darkness of the sidewalk as Scott landed a hard punch on Masons jaw sending him back a few paces.  
"You must be that wanky Scott fucker I hear nothing about right?"Mason chided as he spat onto the ground wiping his thumb across if lip collecting the stray drops of blood "I take it your looking for Millie right? Well take a good look mate- she's not here."  
Scott staggered as he turned toward George who had stepped back out into the light of the street.  
"You fucker what do you think your doing?" George couldn't help it, if it were any other night Scott would see them as he should normally and he would have had every right to act the way he was.  
Scott stared confused "You're not, but you look like her"  
George shook her head and turned walking down the street not stopping or turning until she had entered her house, once inside she shut the door and leaned against the back of it feeling the cool hard wood against her palms as she allowed herself to slide down until she was in a sitting position on the floor.  
She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers and rested her head against the door. Now more confused than ever as to what she should do; she was torn between doing the right thing and allowing her heart to guide her.  
She wanted to be with Mason however the circumstances of their relationship were awkward and the constant social commentary provided by the other reapers was one of the thing that made a relation ship with Mason so difficult.  
On the other hand a relationship with Scott was easy and Daisy and Roxy didn't seem to care what she did with him.  
George banged the back of her head against the door in frustration before pulling herself up and dragging herself to her bedroom; she got as far as the couch in the lounge room before she gave into exhaustion and collapsed not moving until morning.


End file.
